Staring At The Teacher
by FloatingCloudBadger
Summary: The girls of Hogwarts get their first teacher crushes...
1. Minerva

**Minerva**

"Right, class," said Professor Kettleburn, rubbing his hand together gleefully. "These are salamanders!"

My eyes widening, I looked at the great, flaming creatures before me and backed away a little.

"Come on, class," said Professor Kettleburn jovially. "Don't be shy! Come closer!"

Looking around at each other nervously, we all edged closer, very aware of how dangerous Professor Kettleburn could be.

Kettleburn sighed, and picked up the nearest salamander.

"Look," he said, laughing at our expressions as he stroked the salamander. "Perfectly safe, in fact - argh!"

The salamander had issued a huge jet of fire onto his arm.

Kettleburn screamed again, hopping around, still holding the salamander, which immediately took a huge chunk out of his arm.

"No, boy!" he cried, hitting the fire on his arm. "Bad boy!"

Giving the rest of the class a sideways glance, Edward turned and ran to get Madam Pomfrey.

Again.

***

A few hours later, lessons had ended and rumour was that Kettleburn's arm hadn't been fixed back on, and he now only had three limbs.

Taking a deep breath in, I picked up the flowers I had stolen from Herbology and set off down to his office.

I knocked on the door, swallowing, and, almost immediately, a call came from inside telling me to come in.

I opened the door, feeling my face turn red as he smiled at me.

"Ah, Minerva," said Kettleburn, beaming at me. "What brings you here on a night when you have no homework?"

"I brought you these," I told him shyly, handing him the blue flowers. "Because I heard that you lost your arm."

"Yes," he said sadly. "Well, I suppose it was bound to happen one day."

"Why, Professor?" I asked nervously,

"Minerva, I'm not exactly careful," he said tiredly. "And I suppose that means that one day I was bound to have an accident like this."

"I'm sorry, Professor," I said.

"Ohh, don't be!" he said, beaming again. "I still have three limbs left, that's 75%."

I smiled timidly.

"Well, thank you for these," he said cheerfully, putting the flowers into a vase on his desk. "And for coming to visit me."

"You're welcome, Professor," I said faintly.


	2. Hermione

**Hermione**

"And then," said Professor Lockhart, holding Harry down to the floor, "I pulled my wand out and shouted "Ghoulmancia!" and, with that, the villagers were never troubled by the ghoul again."

The class clapped, looking bored, and Lockhart took a little bow.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said cheerfully. "Now, for homework… Write a short story retelling my defeat of the ghoul! You may go!"

The class jumped up and practically ran from the room, but I took my time gathering up my things.

"Hurry up, Hermione," said Ron impatiently.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall," I told them, wondering why my two best friends have to be boys.

Ron shrugged, and he and Harry set off for the Great Hall.

Professor Lockhart was still sitting at his desk, reading through some poems that another year had done.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and approached him nervously.

"Professor?" I said timidly.

"Miss Granger?" he replied, beaming up at my scarlet face.

"Professor… I just… I mean, I wondered…" I began, stuttering harder then Professor Quirrell.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?" he asked, still showing all of his teeth.

Swallowing, I pulled my essay out of my bag.

"Professor, I just wondered why I got such a low mark on this essay," I said haltingly.

Lockhart stretched his hand out for the essay, and skimmed through it quickly.

"Well, Miss Granger, firstly, this is a very good mark."

My face blushed even brighter.

"But the thing is, you put quite a lot of emphasis on the technical aspects of the defeat of the Bandon Banshee," he explained. "I was more looking for… an emotional account."

"Oh," I said squeakily. "Alright, Professor."

Lockhart smiled at me, and then went back to his marking.

"Professor, would you mind if I rewrote the essay?"


	3. Luna

**Luna**

**A/N - OK, other than Hannah, this all gets a little weird. I mean, fancying Snape? Come on! No, but seriously, I swear there are practically no male teachers at Hogwarts, so I made do with the ones there were.**

**Even though some of them, in the words of my friend Gaby, are "Just no."**

"Correct," said Snape, pointing his wand at the board so that notes appeared there. "Copy - what is it, Miss Lovegood?"

I had my hand in the air, and was suddenly left feeling slightly giggly.

"I thought that asphodel could also be used for killing Wrackspurts, is you burn it into the air," I said happily. "Because it gets into their brains and it shuts them down and-"

"Miss Lovegood, you are talking nonsense," said Snape curtly, cutting me off. "I suggest you stop talking and take notes."

The class sniggered, as I felt my face go red.

"Copy this down," said Snape dully, pointing his wand at the board again.

I threw my hand up in the air again.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" said Snape, his teeth gritted.

"Why is saying that asphodel can also be used to kill Wrackspurts nonsense, Professor?" I asked.

"Because, Miss Lovegood," said Snape irritably, "Wrackspurts do not exist."

"They do!" I protested. "There are eyewitness accounts, and you can see all the signs!"

"They do not exist, Miss Lovegood," said Snape again. "Carry on with your work."

"But Professor, what about the people that saw them?"

"I suspect they were on some form of medication," said Snape dryly.

The class giggled again.

"Professor, how do you know that they were on medication?"

"I don't know, Miss Lovegood," said Snape loudly. "It is also true that I do not care."

"But Professor, we should be learning everything about asphodel, surely?" I pointed out. "So shouldn't that be on the board?"

"Miss Lovegood, I will not have my class interrupted by pointless remarks about imaginary creatures," said Snape sharply. "Now, if you have nothing useful to add, I suggest that you stay quiet."

"But-"

"Do you anything useful to add, Miss Lovegood?"

There were many things I wanted to add, some about magical creatures and some about Snape's eyes, but I didn't think he would find them particularly useful.

I shook my head.


	4. Hannah

**Hannah**

"So, you see," said Professor Lupin, "that is the correct way to defeat Red Caps."

Twisting my hair around my finger, I tried very hard to pay attention to what Professor Lupin was saying.

"Right," he continued. "Can you all turn to Page 24… and start the questions, in preparation for our practical next week!"

The class looked excited, and immediately turned to Page 24. Registering vaguely that I needed to move, I also opened my book.

Ten minutes later, I had written practically nothing, mainly because I was finding it hard to concentrate.

I sucked on the end of my quill, trying to remember anything I had absorbed.

"Hannah, you've hardly done anything," said Ernie.

I nodded vaguely.

Someone next to me exhaled angrily. I looked up at Meg, who seemed a little angry.

"What?" I said, nonplussed.

"Hannah, you might as well get over him, and pay attention," she said snappily. "Otherwise the only way you're gong to pass Defence Against the Dark Arts this year is by sleeping with the teacher."

All around our table, everyone was in stunned silence, as I felt my eyes prick with tears.

"How're you all getting on?"

As I looked up at Professor Lupin, the tears began to flow, and, with a small sob, I turned and ran from the room.

***

By our DADA lesson the next day, Meg had apologized, I had just about stopped crying and Professor Lupin was looking at me worriedly.

I had stayed subtly at the back of the classroom, watching from the sidelines as the rest of the class tackled Red Caps.

"Well done," said Lupin happily, as the bell rung. "No homework!"

We all grinned and started to leave.

"Hannah?" said Lupin mildly, as I turned to go. "Can I see you a minute?"

Blushing scarlet, I nodded.

When the class had emptied, Professor Lupin turned to me with a small smile, and gestured that I should sit.

When we were both sitting on opposite sides of his desk, Professor Lupin started to talk.

"We're doing Grindylows next week," he told me. "I've found some in the lake."

Professor Lupin stood up again and took a tank down from the top of his cupboard.

"They're water demons," he said, when I didn't comment. "They grab their prey with those fingers."

I couldn't think of anything to say, and so stayed silent.

"So, Hannah," said Professor Lupin, putting the tank away. "Anything bothering you?"

I automatically shook my head, looking down at the desk.

"Hannah, I heard what Meg said," he said quietly.

I bit hard on my lip, willing myself not to start crying again.

"Hannah?" he said gently, reaching out to pat my shoulder.

I blinked furiously, breathing hard.

Professor Lupin smiled a little. "Hannah, it's OK."

I didn't answer; I merely concentrated on not bursting out in huge baby sobs.

"But, Hannah, really, you have to understand that nothing can happen," he said gently. "I'm a teacher and you're a student."

I nodded. "I know."

"Alright," he said kindly, getting up and moving to stand beside me, and rubbing me on the shoulder.

I stood up, looking him directly in the eyes for the first time in months, even as I felt my face burn red.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor," I said quietly.

Professor Lupin smiled at me.


	5. Ginny

**Ginny**

"Ginny," said Hagrid, beaming behind his beard. "Do yeh know the answer?"

"No," I said faintly, feeling my face flame. "Sorry."

"Ah," said Hagrid. "Tha's alright. Anyone else?"

Luna threw her hand into the air, and Hagrid focused his huge smile on her.

"Yeah, Luna?" he grinned.

"Is it that the Thestrals can only be seen by those who've seen death?" she asked eagerly.

Several of the class snorted, assuming that Luna was babbling again.

"Yeah, tha's right!" beamed Hagrid. "Five points to Ravenclaw!"

Luna smiled.

I scowled.

As the class set off for the castle, Hagrid patted me gently on the shoulder to get my attention, and the butterflies in my stomach had nothing to do with the way my knees almost collapsed.

"Sorry," apologized Hagrid.

"S'alright," I said, my face brighter than ever.

"Are yeh upset about summat, Ginny?" he asked, his face unusually worried. "Yeh seem odd today."

I considered for a moment.

"I'm fine, Hagrid," I squeaked at last.


	6. Demelza

**Demelza**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared Moody suddenly, making the class jump.

I jumped for more than one reason.

"The Imperius Curse," said Moody, quieter. "The caster becomes totally in control of whoever he casts upon."

Moody pulled his wand out of his coat and limped over to his desk.

He pointed his wand at the spider sitting in a jar there and without any warning, it began to tap-dance.

I was the only one in the class not laughing, staring nauseated at the spider.

"Think it's funny, do you?" roared Moody. "Think it'd be funny if I made it drown itself? If I made it jump at you?"

The laughter stopped, and there was an odd feeling in my stomach.

"Robins," barked Moody. "You first."

"What are you going to do, Professor?" I asked nervously, stumbling up to the front of the class.

"Imperio," said Moody quietly and suddenly something changed.

I was floating away on a cloud of light blue air.

_Run out of the classroom._

There was a voice in my head, one that I almost recognized.

I felt happy, but I wouldn't, I wouldn't, I wouldn't.

Everything was mixing and there was a black oil stain in the middle of the light blue and that was what I was noticing.

Get out, get out, get out, I told myself, but I couldn't and I couldn't move.

_Run out of the classroom._

I stayed still, and without another moment, the curse lifted and I was back in reality.

Well, nearly.

The class were staring at me as I stood, my face screwed up, tears held in.

"Demelza?" said Moody's voice beside me.

"NO!"

I was on the floor, my knees hugged up to my chin.

"Come on," said Moody gruffly, trying to stand me up.

I wouldn't move, and everything went black

***

When I woke up, I felt much calmer.

The class was empty, and I was sitting on a chair at the front of the room and Moody was at his desk.

"Hello," he said, seeing that I'd awoken. "Are you alright?"

I nodded shakily, standing up.

"Sit."

I sat back down.

"What happened?" asked Moody bluntly.

"I don't know," I said, confused. "The curse…"

"What happened in your head?" clarified Moody, and I frowned a little.

"There was all this blue…" I said hazily. "But then all this black came into my head…and I couldn't move…"

Moody nodded, understanding.

"Take this," said Moody, handing me a goblet of something warm.

I drunk it, and suddenly felt even better.

"Thank you, Professor," I said gratefully.

Moody inclined his head. "You can go."

I stood up and started towards the door.

"If you feel ill," said Moody to my back. "Go up to Madam Pomfrey, alright?"

I nodded, turning around.

Suddenly, I noticed what nice hair Moody had, and I felt a little shaky, all over again.


	7. Rose

**Rose**

"Rose?"

The world came vaguely into focus and I saw Professor Longbottom's face swimming above me, looking worried.

"What happened?" he asked, crouching down beside me and helping me up.

My stomach started to turn cartwheels.

"I have no idea," I told him shakily, trying to remember something from the last day.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he said, helping me over to a chair.

I realised suddenly that I was in the Transfiguration classroom.

"I remember coming out of Herbology this morning," I told him hazily. "But then I don't know where I went…"

Professor Longbottom looked worried. "I think we should get you up to Madam Pomfrey, you don't seem well."

I shook my head vaguely, and we started off to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh Merlin," said Fred, rushing over. "Rose, you OK?"

I nodded.

"Fred," said Professor Longbottom suspiciously. "Did you do something…?"

Fred looked guilty. "No."

Professor Longbottom raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "But it wasn't meant to make her like that!"

"What was it meant to do?" asked Professor Longbottom a little warily.

"Er…" said Fred. "We were trying to glue her eyes shut…"

I stared at Fred, horrified.

"But we didn't mean to make you so ill!" he protested.

"What happened when you gave the stuff to her?" said Professor Longbottom.

"She went stumbling around for a while," said Fred brightly. "And then went into the Transfiguration classroom and collapsed."

"Why didn't you go and get someone?" I asked, aghast.

"We thought you'd wake up!" said Fred.

"Right," said Professor Longbottom. "This potion - it didn't have fluxweed in it by any chance?"

"I think so," said Fred, confused.

"I'm allergic!"

"Oh," said Fred, surprised. "That'd be why."

Fred looked relieved, and started to run away.

"Sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Fred!" shouted Professor Longbottom after him, but Fred continued to run.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to give him detention," said Professor Longbottom, sounding put out.

I laughed quietly.

"Come on," said Professor Longbottom, smiling down at me (I immediately turned a bright shade of red). "Let's get you up to the Hospital Wing."

_Thank you, Fred_, I thought happily. _You're a wonderful jerk._


End file.
